Dark Angel
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Since no one wants a happy ending for ‘DNAngel, YYA4’s Way, Girl Verison’ I will be making a dark sequel. Satoshi leaves Daisuke and Dark disappears. Dawn doesn’t think much of it, but he gets worried when Daisuke can’t stop puking in the Mornings.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Angel **

Since no one wants a happy ending for 'DNAngel, YYA4's Way, Girl Verison' I will be making a dark sequel. Satoshi leaves Daisuke and Dark disappears. Dawn doesn't think much of it, but he gets worried when Daisuke can't stop puking in the Mornings.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

_I thought Daisuke was never going to see that __**Hikari**__ again. _

_I was right._

_He had dropped out of school after that trip to the island, Daisuke was upset but it was for her own good._

_I encouraged her to date other guys, but she would just shake her head, crying her self softly to sleep at night and eating less. I felt horrible not being able to do anything to help her and neither could Wiz._

_For some strange reason Daisuke couldn't transform into Dark any more. She was just, gone, but Daisuke said that the one she loved hadn't really returned her feelings._

_I frowned at that statement, she still loved the __**Hikari **__even when he did this to her!?_

_Just a few weeks later, Daisuke started to feel sick in the mornings. Every time she woke up she had to throw up what little she had in her stomach. She would stay in the bathroom just heaving out her stomach._

_It was a horrible sound to wake up to in the morning. It was like she was dying, she had gotten skinner and her skin was sickly pail. _

_She assured me that she was fine, just a little stomach virus. It lasted for 3 weeks, before Emiko and grandpa took her to the hospital._

_Kosuke, Wiz, and I stayed at home worrying about her for what seemed like hours._

_When they got back, Emiko was in between crying and rage. She had gone into the kitchen as grandpa held a stunned Daisuke, who had her arms wrapped around her stomach._

_I had to ask what the doctors had found and how serious it was. Grandpa was about to tell me, his face solemn, but Emiko threw a kitchen knife at Daisuke. Not as she usually does for testing her reflexes, but to harm her as her eyes showed crazed rage._

_The knife was aimed at Daisuke's stomach, I didn't understand what was wrong, but I knew that the knife would hit her if I didn't grab it._

_Kosuke holding Emiko down, preventing her from throwing anything but a fit of rage._

_Calling Daisuke, her own daughter, a whore and a slut. _

_It was plain to see that Daisuke was deeply hurt by this._

_Emiko yelled that she wanted her and __**'The Abomination'**__ out of her house and to never return._

_Daisuke ran out into the darkening streets. I ran after her, wondering what it was that would make Emiko react that way to her own daughter._

_A thought came to my head, but I shook it off, not wanting to believe it, praying to god that it was not what I was thinking it was._

_I must have run all over the city until I found her._

_She was on a bench in a park by the ocean, sitting with her legs to her chest, crying her heart out. Calling the Hikari's name, over and over again._

_I sat by her and pulled her into a hug to confect her. She looked up at me with hope in her red eyes that were turning redder as she cried, her once soft round cheeks stained with tears. It faded into disappointment, as she continued to cry._

_Rubbing her back soothingly, I asked her to compose her self and tell me what had happened at the doctors, what they had said._

_She continued to cry, so I waited, until she looked up at me again._

_She told me that the doctors checked her, and the test she took turned out positive. Emiko, in disbelief asked for the test to be taken again, still positive. Daisuke took another test and that confirmed my worst fears._

_Daisuke cried, turning away from me, but I held her tight to me._

_My face showing surprise and horror._

_It was my worst fear, come to life._

_Daisuke was thrown out of her once loving home. Emiko would attack Daisuke on site, so she had been moved out. Her clothes and other items were damaged before being thrown in the trash._

_Emiko was acting just like my grand mother. _

_I moved with Daisuke to keep her company, she was afraid of being alone after loosing Dark so suddenly. Wiz came along with me, as well as a Hikari art work that was fond of Daisuke, called Argentine._

_We had a medium sized apartment close to the ocean. It reminded me so much of my early childhood with my mother, only with Kosuke sending us money and the place was a lot nicer._

_We had two bedrooms, a living/dinning room, a small kitchen, one bath room, and a small balcony facing west._

_Over time, Daisuke was home schooled as she got bigger and ate a strange combinations of foods. One of which was noodles and peanut butter._

_For nine months I had to look a Daisuke and see what that __**Hikari**__ and did to her, but when they were done, I held a little baby girl in my arms._

_She was beautiful, dark purple ruffs of hair, itty-bitty fingers and toes, large forehead, a cute little button nose and small eyes the same beautiful color as her hair._

_She looked so much like Dark would if she was a baby._

_I bet Daisuke would agree with me that naming her Dark would be a perfect name for her daughter._

_So I finished the work of art the __**Hikari**__had started and Daisuke had carried for the past nine months._

_**Certificate of Birth**_

_**Child's Name:**_

_**Dark Niwa**_

_**DOB:**_

_**December XX, XXXX**_

_**---**_

_**Mother:**_

_**Daisuke Niwa**_

_**Age at Birth:**_

_**15**_

_**Father:**_

_I knew who the father was and I debated on writing his name, in the end I decided to leave it blank. I filled out more paper work and took baby Dark with me, leaving behind the body of her decided mother with a heavy heart. _

* * *

That's what the darker version is, if you want me to finish 'DNAngel, YYA4's Way, Girl Verison' I need 2 more reviews. This story will still be up and it will be pretty sad, I don't know how this will end up but this is going to be dramatic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Angel, Chapter 2**

**Dawn's POV**

_It's been 15 years already, since Daisuke died giving birth to Dark. She had given up her bright future for her child that she had only seen once before closing her eyes for that eternal sleep._

_I have failed as a big brother, letting my little sister, even if we were only half siblings, ruin her life._

_There are many things I regret as I look at her cold black grave maker. I regret not trying to stop that __**Hikari**__ from touching her, taking both her innocents and life._

_Every time I look at Dark, I see Daisuke like she was back then. Dark's personality is much different from her mother's but she still has that innocent look to her face. She resembles her __**Father **__very little, I thank god for that one blessing._

_I just had to screw it up._

_I had told her that her mother had died giving birth to her, that her __**Father **__had left her mother. Just like I did when I had discovered that my father had left my mother, felt hurt and alone._

_She was only 7 then, she became mature from that day on, graduating college at age 10. Ha! I dropped out of high school my sophomore year to take care of Dark. Argentine had no idea how to take care of a baby, so he wasn't much help._

_The biggest mistake was training her to be a thief._

_She would steal from people, just for fun or to test her skill, she didn't care; she had stopped caring along time ago. The day I told her every thing, about the Niwa's and the __**Hikari's**__. It devastated her that her __**Father**__ had left her mother, but her hate for the __**Hikari's**__ surpassed my own. I told her that her __**Father**__ was a __**Hikari**__. _

_She gets in lots of trouble, I had to force her to go back to school, to be a normal kid, but that too was wrong. She became a bully and a problem student; her grades this time were bad. I had been called to the school every day; I had a better attendance record then her._

_Both Argentine and I have tried to talk to her. She just locks her self in her room, her mother's old room, only Argentine can get in because he was some sort of snake and slid under the locked door._

_Now I have a job as a photographer, like my father, Kosuke. My Father and Emiko had gotten a divorce, once she found out that I was his son, and not his orphaned nephew. _

_Daiki had left some books for me and Dark when she became The Phantom Thief Dark. He had seen his great grand daughter a few times and was still alive. A blessing as she had another person to run to. _

_Emiko wanted nothing to do with Dark, over taken by grief she over dosed with sleeping pills and killed her self._

_I can't imagine how Dark must feel right now, knowing that she is both of the Niwa and __**Hikari**__ bloodlines. She would either become The Phantom Thief, be possessed by the white __**Hikari**__ demon, or... god forbid, both._

_All I can do is wait, hope and pray for the best._

_-Dawn Niwa-_

Story

"Dark?"

Dawn called his niece, knocking on her door.

Now 30 years old, working, single, and taking care of his delinquent niece. He had grown to 5'11 and had a fit build from just taking care of the teen aged girl. His hair was black and spiky, like his father's and his black eyes were dark pools of grief and regrets as light bags formed under his eyes.

"Dark? Are you up?"

Dawn asked, knocking on the door again. Worried he tried the door knob; it was locked, of course.

Sighing and running a hand threw his hair in frustration. It was the same thing every day.

"Argentine? Are you in there with her?"

"Yes."

Came a muffled replay of the Hikari artwork. Dawn heard his light foot steps cross the room and unlock the room to let him in.

The door opened and there stood Argentine in the door way with a blank look that was always on his face.

He looked to be only 15 but he was centuries old, how old Dawn didn't know. He had tan skin the color of milk chocolate, short moon white hair, and golden eyes.

Dawn narrowed his eyes at the shorter art work in suspicion as he saw that his only attire was a pair of green boxers with chibi snakes on them.

"What happen?"

Dawn asked, glaring down at him, like a father would if he had found a boy in just his boxer coming out of his daughter's room.

"She said her head started to hurt her, so she made me strip and cuddle in bed with her."

Argentine explained as if it happened all the time, which it did.

Dawn shook his head and entered the room.

It was very clean, except for the area were Dark had her mother's painting things. It was littered with dark paintings, all of which had either blood, the grim reaper, or mangled corpses, a few had all three.

Dark refused to paint anything that did not contain any one of those three. She couldn't find anything bright to paint, nothing beautiful, nothing good or cute. It was always dark and morbid.

The tubes of dark paint littered the tarp in that area to keep the wooden floor paint free. The walls were painted with a morbid scene.

The wall behind it was of countless ancient skulls cracked and broken as demonic golden eyes seemed to paint the walls on his left and right as well as the wall behind him.

A blood covered body of a dead red headed teen aged girl, staring blankly at who ever looked at it with her eyes of death. The grip reaper standing over her, face hidden with in the dark cloak but a few strands of purple hair peeked from under the hood

That was the wall that any one would see when the first enter Dark's room. It was what Dark thought of herself, that she had killed her own mother. That she was a demon.

Thus her nick name, Dark Niwa, The Death Demon.

Dawn didn't know if she had really killed anyone but he hoped she didn't.

"Dark it's time for school. Get up or you're going to be late."

He called as he walked up to her black and purple sheeted bed. It didn't move.

"Dark."

Dawn called annoyed, walking up to her bed, and placing his hand on the lump that was Dark, hopefully.

"Dark?"

"Hmm"

The lump moved and purple hair could be seen pop out of the sheets.

"Dark, wake up. It's time for school."

He said as he tried to wake his niece.

"Hell no."

Dark mumbled before her foot kicked Dawn in between his legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dawn kneeled over in excoriating pain, holding his most sensitive area.

"Dark?"

Argentine called, now dressed in a white shirt, and red slacks. He walked up to the bed besides Dawn with his stoic face still in place as he looked down at the lump that was a young girl.

"We have to meet with Troika at school this morning."

He told her, she just shifted until her head was out of the sheets.

Her waist length purple hair going every which way, strands of hair in her moon lightly tanned face didn't seem to bother her as she looked at Argentine with her half opened purple eyes.

"What does that son of a bitch want now?"

She grumbled, letting the sheet that covered her slip off her head and on to her shoulders, her black and red splattered tank top showing.

Argentine seemed to ignore her use of profanity and answered her.

"He wants to know what we are going to do to those students from Mori High who invaded out land."

He replayed politely. Dark grumbled and kicked of the rest on the sheets with her black sweat pant covered legs. She brushed her hair out of her face and brushed it back, out of her face.

Her feet on the floor she saw her uncle on the floor in pain and rolled her eyes before walking to her closet. She pulled out a pair of baggy black pants, crimson colored belts, and a white sleeveless shirt with a high coaler.

"Those shit heads will pay for invading my territory. "

She growled out as she changed, regardless of the two males present. Not like they would peek, Argentine looked away like a gentleman and Dawn was just getting up from the pain of having his balls busted by a kick from his niece.

She was dressed in the clothes, her purple hair a mess before being pulled back in a low pony tail with a red hair tie. The only thing remotely girly that Dark had, and wore willingly along with her long hair.

She picked up a black messenger bag and threw the strap around her neck.

"Let's go Argentine."

"Yes, Mam"

He responded and followed her out of the room.

Once Dawn stood up, he bowed his head.

'_I'm sorry Daisuke. I tried.' _

* * *

I might keep this up because I find this interesting. Just so we're clear, this is a different Dark, she's not the Phantom Thief Dark but a girl born of the result of Daisuke and Satoshi. It's a different result of chapter 29 of DNAngel, YYA4's Way, Girl Version.


End file.
